


Hanging Fire

by tomanonuniverse



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, DWEEBS IN LOVE!!, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Formalwear, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ninjas of Love, Public Display of Affection, Rich Farmers, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, atlas ball, fair game, fairgameweek2020, theyre so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Fair Game Week 2020 Day Six: Atlas Ball/Mantle BattleFor a moment, Qrow briefly wonders if the rest of the ball was still staring, then he remembers that he doesn't give a damn. “I know I’m fashionably late, but did you save me the first dance?” He very rhetorically asks, already pulling the man by the hand into the middle of the ballroom. “I know there must be a long line of dance partners waiting…”
Relationships: Background Blake Belladonna/Lie Ren, Background Whitley Schnee/Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Hanging Fire

**Author's Note:**

> lies down
> 
> fgw is really almost ending huh

_ “Uncle Qrooow, you look so handsome!!!” _

Those used to one Ruby Rose and the squeakiness her voice adorns when she becomes excited don’t bat an eye at the sudden high-pitched exclamation. In the short period of time that the Ace Operatives had known Ruby and her gaggle of not-kids, they’d never once heard her sound like that. Needless to say, no one in the entirety of Atlas was used to that, and so all heads at the Atlas Ball turn towards the source of the commotion in confusion. 

One in particular finds the air knocked out of his lungs at the sight before him.

Ruby was  _ vibrating  _ in the same spot, hopping excitedly next to an equally-ecstatic Penny and Nora. Yang walks forward and lets out a rather loud whistle. “Dang, Uncle Qrow! You clean up nice!” She admitted, circling the man in question with a playfully thoughtful expression. “Who’da thunk?”

“Um,  _ everyone  _ woulda thunk, thank you very much,” the older man replied, no bite in his words. “But my natural charm and good looks can’t take all the credit here. The suit’s courtesy of Weiss, who still won’t tell me how much this cost.”

The younger Schnee waves a dismissive hand. “Oh hush, you,” she scoffs. “You’re  _ family, _ I’m not going to make you pay me back for a gift. You deserve way more than just a suit anyway.”

“Aw, kiddo,” Qrow coos, to which Weiss stammers indignantly at. He snorts and turns to face the rest of his kids, though his eyebrows shoot into his hairline at what he sees. “Woah. Jaune, Blake, the haircuts are new. Gotta say, shorter hair suits  _ both  _ of you. When did you get that done?”

Jaune beams at the compliment while Blake shyly scoots closer to Ren. “Thank you,” she says, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Ren did it for us.”

“I’ll be,” Qrow muses. “Never do what you’re good at for free, kids.”

Ren snorts. “Well, I’m not going to charge my own girlfriend, but Jaune will probably have to pay me someday.”

“Wow, okay. Just like that huh. I see how it is.”

Qrow shakes his head in endearment and crosses his arms. “Has anyone seen Oscar?” He inquires, counting the heads around him and making sure there was only  _ one  _ person missing. Yang shoots Weiss a smug smirk, to which she groans at, and Qrow snorts knowingly. “He’s with Whitley, isn’t he?”

“Yup,” Yang confirms, then grabs her uncle by the arms and spins him around. “Someone’s been waiting for you too, you know!”

“Huh?” Qrow says dumbly. “What are you talking about —?” 

He doesn’t have to finish his question because he looks in front of him and finds his answer. Clover Ebi and the rest of the Ace Operatives were all standing there, blatantly staring at the scene unfolding before them. However, Clover’s face had gone a peculiar shade of red, and Qrow happened to know  _ exactly _ why that was. 

He doesn’t stop the cocky grin that spreads onto his face as he approaches the other. The rest of the Atlesian Huntsmen quickly scatter away from the two as Qrow stands in front of the very, very flushed Clover. 

“Hey there, Boy-Scout,” he greets, his voice “accidentally” dropping a few octaves. “Nice to see you out of uniform for once.”

Clover’s blinking at him, desperately trying to have his brain catch up to real-time events, but it seems he’s completely short-circuited. Qrow has to restrain himself from giggling at him, because he wasn’t even  _ trying  _ not to gawk. It was adorable. At least it was, until Clover suddenly smirked.

“You’ve seen me out of uniform before, Qrow,” he shoots back, punctuating his sentence with a coy wink. 

Qrow throws his head back and laughs, more at Ruby’s grossed-out yell from behind him than at the smooth comeback. “Oho, in public, Golden-Boy? How scandalous,” he jests, toying with the collar of Clover’s suit and watching him roll his eyes at him. 

For a moment, Qrow briefly wonders if the rest of the ball was still staring, then he remembers that he doesn't give a damn. “I know I’m fashionably late, but did you save me the first dance?” He very rhetorically asks, already pulling the man by the hand into the middle of the ballroom. “I know there must be a long line of dance partners waiting…”

And stupid, cheesy Clover  _ actually bows _ and presses his lips to the back of Qrow’s hand. “And they’ll keep waiting,” he murmurs against his skin, relishing in the soft pools of pink that bloom over Qrow’s cheeks. He straightens and threads their fingers, extending their hands and setting his other on his lover’s waist while Qrow rests his on his shoulder.

_ “Ugh, get a room, you two!”  _ Harriet shouts at them from across the ballroom, to which Yang promptly grabs a random party snack from a passing-by waitress and stuffs it into the short Huntress’s mouth, efficiently shutting her up.


End file.
